Espelho Mágico
O Espelho Mágico é um objeto em destaque primeiramente no filme de 1937 Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Dentro do Espelho Mágico habita o Escravo, um espírito aprisionado (semelhante a uma máscara teatral, cercada por fumaça e fogo) que sempre fala a verdade, normalmente em forma de verso. O Espelho Mágico tem aparecido muitas vezes desde sua estréia em 1937, em especiais de televisão, bem como nas atrações da Disneylândia como o show Fantasmic!. Em Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, o Espelho Mágico foi dublado por Moroni Olsen e animado por Wolfgang Reitherman. Mais tarde ele foi dublado por Tony Jay pouco antes de sua morte repentina em 2006, e, atualmente, por Corey Burton. Personalidade Não se sabe muito sobre o espelho, exceto que seu único propósito é servir a quem pode possuir ele. Enquanto atuou mal em muitas ocasiões, ele não é totalmente mal, mas ele é forçado a obedecer, como ele é um escravo. Aparições ''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões A introdução do filme (contada na forma de um livro) informa ao público que a rainha consulta o Espelho Mágico, todas as manhãs, exigindo saber quem é a mais bela de todas; enquanto o Escravo no espelho responde que a Rainha é a mais bela, ela está contente, sabendo que o espelho nunca mente. No entanto, temendo que sua enteada, Branca de Neve, pode um dia tornar-se mais bonita do que ela, a rainha veste a menina em trapos e força-a a trabalhar como copeira no castelo. A primeira cena do filme mostrao espelho pendurado na câmara privada da Rainha, ela vai até o espelho e convoca o escravo dentro, que aparece em meio a fumaça e fogo. Quando perguntado sobre quem é a mais bela de todas, pela primeira vez, o espírito responde que, enquanto a Rainha é bonita, existe um ser mais justo. Quando a rainha pede furiosamente para o nome da menina, o espírito descreve-la, tornando-se óbvio para a Rainha que Branca de Neve é o único a ser referido. A rainha então ordena que o Caçador mate Branca de Neve. Uma noite após a introdução da Branca de Neve com os sete anões, a Rainha novamente consulta o Espelho, apresentando-a com o que ela acredita ser o coração de Branca de Neve. Embora a Rainha à primeira acredita que o espírito seja incorreto, ele disse que ela tem o coração de um porco, e que Branca de Neve ainda vive, na Casa dos Sete Anões. Esta é a última aparição do Espelho no filme; Se o escravo dentro está livre após a morte da rainha, se o espelho está quebrado, ou se ele simplesmente continua, ileso, no castelo não é claro; como o Caçador e o Corvo, o Espelho é um personagem menor e é usado principalmente como uma forma de fazer avançar a história da Rainha. ''Halloween Treat O narrador de Halloween Treat faz comentários que Halloween é o momento para o bandido para roubar o centro das atenções, e introduz o público a um convidado especial, o Espelho Mágico, que dizem ser um especialista em Vilões da Disney. Ator Hans Conried, sob maquiagem, toca o espírito, que informa o público sobre a importância de o vilão em uma história. A apresentação do Espelho inclui clipes das derrotas do Capitão Gancho, Malévola e Madame Mim, cada um dos quais ele simpatizava. O escravo no Espelho Mágico passa a discutir com vilãs da Disney, incluindo, Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine , e A Rainha de Copas. Madame Medusa é então introduzida, mas puxa a arma, como, inadvertidamente, ela atira no espelho, o espírito decide ir embora. ''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões (Edição Platinum) thumb|250px|Roy E. Disney com o Espelho Mágico na Edição Platinum de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões.Dublado por Tony Jay, o Espelho Mágico aparece como ajudante dos menus do dois discos da Edição Platinum de ''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. O espectador age como o 'mestre' do espelho, e diz ao espelho onde ir, fazendo uma seleção no menu. Não fazer qualquer seleção para uma determinada quantidade faz com que o espírito do espelho mágico para fazer vários avisos para o espectador a fazê-lo ("Eu não tenho toda a eternidade , você sabe ... Oh , espere, eu faço.") . Os menus em ambos os discos são uma variedade de locais no filme . O jogo do DVD "O meu passeio de Dunga", acessível a partir dos recursos especiais sobre o primeiro disco, também é narrado pelo Espelho Mágico , que explica cada um dos desafios para o jogador (principalmente questões relacionadas com o filme) . O espírito no Espelho Mágico não parece simpatizar com a Rainha ("Ela tem problemas"...) , em vez aparecendo solidário com o jogador. O Espelho Mágico também é usado para ativar a função 'Visita Guiada' no primeiro disco. Selecionando esta característica faz com que o espelho possa introduzir o espectador a Roy E. Disney , a quem o espírito aborda como 'mestre' Roy Disney , em seguida, usa o Espelho Mágico para ' convocar ' Angela Lansbury, que hospeda uma excursão dos recursos no DVD. Para o Blu-ray da Edição DIamante, o Espelho Mágico retorna como o anfitrião do menu, agora dublado por Corey Burton e realmente comenta sobre o seu "retorno" para os espectadores. ''Fairest of All: A Tale of the Wicked Queen'' O Espelho Mágico aparece neste livro, contando a história de Branca de Neve a partir da perspectiva da Rainha e fornecendo-lhe com uma história de fundo e motivação adequada para suas ações. O Espelho Mágico começou a vida como pai da rainha, um pobre criador de espelhos que sempre foi bastante duro com sua filha, como sua esposa morreu no parto com ela. Anos mais tarde, quando ele morreu, primos do rei, tinham trazido o espelho para a Rainha, tendo ela já se casado com a família real. O Espelho continuou a atormentar a Rainha sobre sua aparência e gradualmente levar à sua degradação que, finalmente, leva até os acontecimentos do filme. Após a morte da rainha, seu próprio espírito agora habita o espelho. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep right|262pxO Espelho Mágico aparece pela primeira vez na história de Terra. De acordo com o filme, ele disse a Rainha que Branca de Neve era agora muito mais justo do que a governante. No entanto, acrescentou que em seu coração era uma pura luz que brilhou. Em seguida, foi prometido pelo uso da Rainha pela Terra para encontrar Mestre Xehanort se ele trouxe o coração de sua Branca de Neve. No entanto, ele não o fez, e disse à rainha que ele nunca pretendeu. Terra então começa a contar-lhe que, ao contrário de Branca de Neve, ela tem muita escuridão em seu coração. A rainha, insultada e ultrajada, comandou o espelho para destruir Terra, mas ele se recusou, dizendo que só pode responder a perguntas. Crescente raiva da rainha então fez com que o espelho seja possuído pela escuridão, sugando Terra para lutar com ele. No entanto, ele é derrotado e libera Terra. O Espelho Mágico mais tarde aparece no enredo de Aqua. Quando Aqua procura uma cura para Branca de Neve no castelo, o Espelho, ainda possuido, arrasta-a para o espelho para uma luta, mas ela também consegue derrotá-lo e é liberada. O Espelho, em seguida, desaparece afirmando que desde que a rainha está morta, seu propósito foi cumprido e louva Aqua em sua vitória. O Point do Mickey Agora, na posse de Mickey Mouse e amigos, o Espelho Mágico foi instalado no hall de entrada do clube, ajudando a responder perguntas que os convidados podem ter ou prestação de assistência para Mickey e sua tripulação no palco. No entanto, ele geralmente se recusa a ajudar a Rainha. Parques da Disney Snow White's Scary Adventures O espelho é visto apenas na versão de Disney World de "Snow White's Scary Adventures", no início, informando a rainha que Branca de Neve é a mais bela da terra. Fantasmic! A rainha aparece no segundo ato do ''Fantasmic!, e pergunta ao Espelho Mágico que é a mais bela de todas. O Espelho, dublado por Tony Jay e projetado em telas de água, responde que a imaginação de Mickey Mouse cria coisas mais justas do que ela. Ciumenta, a rainha se transforma na bruxa e usa o espelho para convocar várias "forças do mal", incluindo Úrsula, Cruella De Vil (apenas na Flórida), Scar (apenas na Flórida), o juiz Claude Frollo (apenas na Flórida), Jafar (apenas na Flórida), Hades (apenas na Flórida), Chernabog e Malévola. Mickey é capaz de derrotar os vilões. Na versão Tokyo DisneySea, Mickey convida o Espelho Mágico para perguntar se ele é o maior feiticeiro de todos. O Espelho Mágico diz a ele para olhar mais de perto, e armadilhas aparecem para Mickey, permitindo que os vilões assumão o show. Ele serve como uma tela para as projeções dos vilãos e Malévola emerge através do espelho em sua forma de dragão para lutar contra Mickey. Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour começa quando o guia mostra aos visitantes imagens de Heróis e Heroínas da Disney. Estes, de repente se transformam em imagens de Vilões da Disney, e o Espelho Mágico aparece (interpretado por um ator desconhecido), explicando que os vilões são mal compreendidos. A turnê está hospedada principalmente por um guia, que leva os visitantes através de várias câmaras em todo o castelo, explorando as tocas da Rainha, Malévola e do Rei de Chifres. A voz do Espelho Mágico pode ocasionalmente ser ouvida por toda a turnê. ''Once Upon a Time '' thumb|248px|O Gênio de Agrabah em Once Upon a Time.Antes de se tornar o espelho mágico, ele foi o Gênio, um poderoso ser mágico que foi preso dentro dos limites de uma lâmpada mágica; para conceder desejos a todos que por acaso se deparam com ela em suas viagens. Um dia, ao tomar um passeio pelo seu reino, o rei Leopoldo depara com a lâmpada ao lado de um rio. Depois curiosamente esfrega a lâmpada, o gênio aparece para o rei, concedendo-lhe três desejos, com a advertência de que uma vez que um desejo é cumprido, não pode ser desfeito. Depois de perceber que o rei Leopoldo esta sem desejos, porque ele tem tudo o que quer e procura apenas a felicidade das pessoas no seu reino, os dois se sentam à beira do rio e o génio diz ao rei de sua vida triste, e como ele nunca encontrou a felicidade enquanto a concessão de desejos para os outros ao longo dos anos. Quando perguntado por Leopoldo o que o Genie desejaria, ele diz ao rei como ele desejaria para nada mais do que ser livre. Querendo fazer o gênio verdadeiramente feliz, o rei Leopoldo usa o seu primeiro desejo para liberar o gênio de suas correntes, dando o seu segundo desejo de deixar o Gênio ter seu terceiro desejo. O gênio é ao mesmo tempo surpreso e preocupado, como ao longo dos anos, ele assistiu mil e uma vontade ser feita apenas para tê-los todos acabam mal, no final, é por isso que ele promete nunca mais fazer o seu desejo final. Vendo o Gênio como um confidente sábio, Leopoldo convida-lo de volta para o seu palácio, onde conhece a filha do rei, Branca de Neve e sua segunda esposa Regina, com quem ele se apaixona à primeira vista sob a árvore de maçã da rainha. thumb|250px|O Espelho Mágico em Once Upon a Time.Durante uma festa de aniversário para o rei, o Gênio vê Regina sozinha e infeliz, enquanto o rei, sua filha, e seus súditos estão todos curtindo o discurso do rei sobre sua filha e como ela se parece com sua primeira esposa, a mãe, que era a "mais bela de todas" . Quando Regina está sozinha do lado de fora, o Gênio segue ela, dando a ela um espelho para mostrar a ela como ela é bonita e como ele a vê como a mais bela da terra. Algum tempo depois, o rei descobre o espelho e descobre escrito em seu diário que ela encontrou outro amor e pede ao gênio para encontrar a pessoa que lhe deu o espelho. Como o Gênio ficou sob a árvore de maçã de Regina, pai da rainha, Henry, entrega uma caixa pedindo a ele para levá-lo para sua filha como ele não é permitido dentro do castelo. Depois de contar a Regina que ele matou com sucesso o rei e que agora eles podem ficar juntos, Regina diz que ele que nunca o amou e só o usou para matar o rei Leopoldo para ela. Com seu coração quebrado, o gênio quer ficar com ela para sempre e para olhar para o rosto dela sempre. Como esse desejo é muito a seu desânimo, ele fica preso como o Espelho Mágico, agora, ironicamente, capaz de olhar para Regina para sempre. Depois de sua prisão, em espelhos, Regina usa-lo para espionar seus inimigos. thumb|250px|O homólogo do Espelho Mágico em Storybrooke.Em Storybrooke , ele é Sidney Glass. Ele é visto pela primeira vez coletando informações sobre a recém-chegado Emma Swan sob ordens da prefeita Regina Mills. No entanto, ele não é capaz de conseguir qualquer coisa dela. Regina ameaça-o, e ele sai. Sidney , em seguida, publica muitos artigos sobre o passado sujo de Emma, tentando fazer com que as pessoas da cidade comecem a odiá-la . No entanto, essa tática não é bem sucedida. Alguns artigos sobre o passado de Emma incluem como Henry Mills nasceu, e que ela estava bêbada quando ela atingiu o marco de Storybrooke pelo lado da estrada . Após a morte do xerife Graham, Regina aponta Sidney como o novo xerife. No entanto, Emma desafia isso. Ele faz um discurso no debate que ocorre antes da eleição , algo que foi claramente criado por Regina. No entanto, devido a Emma revelar que o incêndio no gabinete do prefeito foi obra do Sr. Gold , ele perdeu . Isso fez com que Regina demita ele do The Daily Mirror. Muitos dias depois da eleição, Regina tem uma discussão com Emma. Depois que o prefeito deixa, Sidney desliza para o lado oposto da cabine aonde Emma estava e diz a ela que ele pode ajudá-la a expor Regina para que ela realmente é. No entanto, quando eles tentam expô-la na reunião da cidade, a "casa" que Regina estava construindo era na verdade um parque moderno para os filhos de Storybrooke . Envergonhado e constrangido, Sidney recua para Granny Diner, a fim de tomar uma bebida. Emma se junta a ele lá, e os dois se comprometem a tornar-se aliados. Quando ele não estava mais sendo usado por Regina, é revelado para ser um prisioneiro nas catacumbas do hospital quando Jefferson vai para deixar Bela fora de seu celular quando Regina teve que recusar-se a abraçá-la parte do acordo no episódio A Land Without Magic. Por trás das cenas Voz A fim de produzir uma "voz estranha" para o Escravo no Espelho Mágico, o ator Moroni Olsen falou suas falas com a cabeça virada para um quadro coberto com peles. Animação O animador Wolfgang Reitherman achou a tarefa de animar o Espelho Mágico difícil, principalmente porque ele havia trabalhado com personagens como Pateta, que se expressa, movendo todo o seu corpo, o rosto no espelho não se movimenta e não tem outras partes do corpo, por isso era Reitherman apenas capaz de animar os seus olhos e formas de boca para acompanhar o diálogo. A fim de tornar o rosto completamente simétrico, para cada postura extrema Reitherman desenhou uma metade do rosto, dobrou o papel de animação ao meio, e traçou a outra metade. Esta, simetria, até certo ponto, foi perdida no final do filme, com efeitos especiais, incluindo fumaça, fogo e ondulações, distorcendo os recursos. Reitherman animou o Espelho nove vezes antes que ele e Walt Disney foram satisfeitos. Categoria:Personagens de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Categoria:Objetos Mágicos Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Capangas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Fantasmas Categoria:Personagens sábios Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Servos Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Objetos de Descendentes